1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, medium, and system scalably encoding/decoding audio/speech, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and system scalably encoding/decoding audio/speech by using a bandwidth enhancement layer and a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) enhancement layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As application fields of audio communication diversify and transmission speeds of networks improve, demands for high-quality audio communication increase.
In a scalable structure, data of a bitstream may be formed of a plurality of layers. For example, a core layer may be composed of a minimum amount of required data and at least one enhancement layer may be composed of additional data that is usable to improve the sound quality of the core layer. In a bitstream having the above-described structure, if necessary, certain lower layers may be cut off by a bitstream cut-off module of a terminal or a network and only upper layers may be transmitted.